


Dean's Good Boy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Castration, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Leaking, M/M, Size Kink, Top Dean, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean takes Castiel as his slave and trains him to be his pet. These are just a few snapshots of the horrible things that Dean has done to Castiel in order to teach him to be a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, please-”

“Drink,” the demon ordered, pressing the cool water bottle to Cas’s lips and tipping it back. Cas swallowed around the lid, whimpering as the water went down his throat. There was already so much pressure on his bladder- so much pressure that it was painful- and as he gulped down another three mouthfuls. He groaned, pushing Dean away and looking up at him desperately.

“P-please, Dean, I can’t hold it any more…” he cried. He had already drained three bottles of water, which were lying discarded on the floor, and he was halfway through finishing off his fourth. He hadn’t peed since he woke up that morning, and the intense pressure was starting to make him tremble. Dean shushed him, climbing in to Cas’s lap and pressing his body against his. He reached down, smirking as he pressed his palm against Cas’s belly. Cas whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his muscles, trying desperately not to lose control and pee himself. Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“Pathetic. And you claim that you’re a warrior?” He sneered, pressing down harder on Cas’s bladder. He squirmed, breathe hitching as he felt himself losing control. His whole body tightened up and he grit his teeth, tears leaking down his cheeks as Dean pressed close again, lifting the half-full bottle of water to Cas’s lips.

“Open up, slut.”

Trembling, Cas parted his lips and wrapped them around the lid of the water bottle. Dean smiled evilly as he chugged at the bottle, hands resting over his stomach, which was visibly bulging from all the water.

“How much do you think you can take, Cassie? Another bottle?” He asked as Cas drained the fourth bottle, and he tossed it to the side. Cas’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

“No! Please, please I need to-”

“What do you need to do?” the demon sneered, pressing his hand against Cas’s stomach and listening to him whimper. “Does my little baby need to go peepee? Is he going to wet his diaper?”

“Dean,” Castiel whined, tears coming to his eyes as he squirmed. Dean laughed mercilessly, his eyes flicking black as he curled his fingers tight around Cas’s hips, flipping him over so that he was on his hands and knees. He reached around, popping the button of Cas’s jeans and listening as he whimpered from the pressure release.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Dean breathed, licking at Cas’s earlobe and reaching around to palm his flaccid cock. “You have to take a piss?” He breathed, wrapping his fist around Cas’s cock and tugging at the soft flesh. Then he suddenly slapped him on the balls, hard, laughing when Cas cried out and collapsed onto the bed.

“You better not let go, baby,” he whispered as he pulled his own cock out of his jeans, almost a foot long and thicker than his own fist. He gripped onto Cas’s hair tightly, pulling his head back and exposing the man’s neck to him. He bent down, biting at the flesh there as Cas looked up at him with teary blue eyes. “You know what happens when bad boys have accidents, don’t you?”

“P-please, Dean, I can’t… I’m going to…” He groaned as he felt a little bit of pee dribble from his slit, and he quickly tightened up, his whole body shaking with the effort. Dean laughed, ignoring Cas’s pleas and instead lining his huge cock up with Cas’s hole. He kept him constantly plugged these days, so that he would be ready tobe fucked at any moment. Still, the plug was nothing compared to the size of Dean’s cock.

He eased the plug out of Cas’s fluttering hole, ignoring the cries that escaped Cas’s mouth as he rammed himself into the man. Castiel screamed, his hole body jerking forward and more piss dribbling from his cock as Dean rammed into him. Dean growled, squeezing Castiel’s cock in his fist, effectively stopping the stream as he plowed into him from behind. Cas whimpered loudly, his arm shaking as he pushed back to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“D-Dean…” He whined loudly. Dean shushed him, biting at his shoulder as he finally released Cas’s cock, which was now hardening between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s hips, thrusting into him over and over, feeling his stretched-out rim flutter desperately around his huge cock. He pulsed inside of him and Cas cried out, back arching off the bed. Dean grinned evilly, eyes going black as he thrust forward, nailing Cas’s prostate over and over again.

Castiel cried out, his whole body shaking as his cock twitched between his legs. Smirking, Dean reached down and squeezed his swollen balls, and that was the end of it. His balls drew up and he let out a high pitched scream as he came, white cum spewing from his slit, along with hot streams of piss. He began to cry as his cock twitched, piss streaming from his poor, soft dick as a puddle formed beneath him.

Dean groaned, fucking forward over and over again, his cock swelling up when he saw how Cas had lost control, how he was wetting allover himself. Tears leaked down his cheeks and Dean shushed him, petting his hair back and kissing him softly as he came inside of the man, a low growl on his lips. Finally they both collapsed, Castiel into a puddle of his own piss, still shaking and crying.

Dean groaned and rolled them over, away from the wet spot, reaching around to play with Cas’s soft, wet cock. Cas sniffled, turning and burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, whimpering in the demon’s ear.

“Please, Dean, don’t make me… Don’t make me wear the cage…”

Shh,” Dean soothed him, stroking his fingers through his hair again and kissing him softly. “Don’t cry, Cas. Just relax right now. Do you still have to go?”

Cas sniffled and shook his head. Dean smiled. “Good. You did so good, Cassie. But you lost control, and you went peepee all over yourself,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Like a little baby. I thought I trained you better than that.”

Cas began to tremble. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Dean, I’ll do better…”

“Shush,” Dean ordered, and Cas immediately fell silent. Dean shrugged him off of his body, leaving Cas on the bed as he walked over to the dresser. “Now, you know what you did wrong. You know you were a bad boy. And bad boys need to be punished,” he turned around, holding up a sounding cock cage, and a pack of diapers. He smirked, his eyes flicking black. “It’s up to you, Cas. The cage for a week, or diapers for a month.”

Tears filled Cas’s eyes and he bowed his head, swallowing thickly. "I’ll wear the cock cage.”

Dean smirked. “Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was slow to wake up, the world coming back to him in blurry images. The last thing that he remembered was passing out after a particularly rough flogging session with Dean, but that had to have been hours ago... His mind was foggy and his limbs were heavy, and when he tried to life his head, Castiel found that he was too weak too. He made a quiet noise of discontentment, and he heard a low chuckle from across the room.

"Oh, is my good boy all awake? Are you ready to play with me, Castiel?" He asked. The ex-angel whimpered, and this time he was able to life his head, forcing himself to come face to face with Dean. His eyes flashed black and Cas groaned, letting his head fall back with a thud against the cold metal table he now realized that he was strapped to.

Dean laughed again, and his footsteps echoed against the linoleum flooring as he made his way closer to Castiel. He peered over the side of the table at him, stroking his cheek and tilting his chin upwards so that he would be forced to look at Dean's face; at his evil black eyes blinking menacingly down at him.

"Do you know where we are, Castiel? Do you know why you're here?"

"Dungeon," he mumbled, and for the first time he realized just how dry his mouth was. He cleared his throat, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he spoke again. "We're in the dungeon. I don't... Why are we here, Dean? What did I do?" 

Dean shrugged, letting the black fade from his eyes slowly until finally they were green again, twinkling bright with mischief. It made Castiel nervous. "That's right, good boy, we're in the dungeon. And we're here because I thought you could use a bit of a reminder of who you belong to."

Castiel swallowed thickly. "I belong to you, sir."

"See, Cas, I'm not sure if you believe that," he said, walking away from Cas and going over to stand by another table, out of Castiel's range of vision. "I hear the words coming from your mouth, but they just lack any real... Conviction. So I decided that maybe you need some reassurance of who you really belong to."

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, praying that Dean wasn't being serious. Praying that this was all just some sort of cruel joke. 

Dean turned back towards Cas, eyes black again and a wide, salacious grin on his face. He held a pair of tongs in one hand and a scalpel in the other, and as he approached the table, Castiel began to tremble. They had done knife play before, and while Dean seemed to love it, Cas had never been a fan. It always left him covered in deep cuts and sores that wouldn't heal for days, and Dean would always take advantage of the open wounds by spamming or whipping them harder than he usually would.

"It's okay, Cas. Once I'm through with you, you won't have any doubt in your mind of who you belong to. You'll never have to wonder what your place is in my life." He smirked, setting his tools down on the edge of the table and then bending down. Castiel watched his curiously, heart thumping in his chests as Dean put the attachable stirrups into place on the table.

Oh no. Oh, God, no. He began to cry, his whole body shaking with fear as he kicked his feet out, begging Dean to stop what he was doing.

"Please, Dean! Sir, master, I'll be good! I'll do anything you want me to, I can't... Please, you know I love you, Dean! You know I know that I belong to you!" He sobbed. Dean smacked him across the face, grabbing his legs and forcing them into the stirrups. Then he restrained him there, sneering at him.

"Stop being bad, you dirty boy. This is why I need to do this. You don't know you're place," he snapped. Castiel howled.

"Please, I do! I do know, I'm yours, always yours! I'll never be anybody else's, not even my own."

"Do I need to gag you?" Dean snarled as he took Cas's cock in hand, giving it a squeeze. "Or should I take this off too?" Castiel fell silent, and Dean grinned, eyes as dark as night as he reached into his pocket and pulled a thick tube from inside.

"Now, this isn't really necessary, but I wouldn't want you having any accidents during the procedure," he smirked, finding Castiel's cock in his hand again and stroking the thick shaft up and down. He bit his lips. "You know, I can't wait until this shrinks down. That's what happens, you know. You're cock will get nice and small, and you'll lose your hair... You'll basically turn into a little girl. Nothing but a wet pussy for me to fuck and a dirty mouth for me to use," he paused, frowning when Castiel didn't respond to his taunt. "Isn't that right?" He sneered, giving his cock a squeeze. He whimpered loudly.

"Yes, sir, that's right. Nothing but a- a pussy for you to f-fuck."

Dean grinned. "That's right. You'll be a good little girl for me, won't you?" He asked, thumbing at Castiel's slit and lining the plastic tube up. And then he was pushing it in, watching the sensitive skin stretch around the intrusion slowly. The head of his cock grew dark red as Dean pushed the tube further inside, and Cas screamed in pain, back arching off of the cold tabletop.

"Always so sensitive," he chuckled devilishly, licking his lips and titling his head to the side as he watched the catheter disappear further and further into Cas's soft cock. "I wonder how much you'll scream when I cut your balls off."

"Dean," he sobbed, and the demon grinned, continuing to stroke his cock through the insertion of the catheter. He was already starting to become hard, despite himself and the burning pain in his cock. 

"Alright, there we go," Dean finally said, letting his hand fall away from Cas's now rock hard cock. He attached a small bag to the end of the tube sticking from Cas's hole, then set it on the floor beside the table and picked up the tongs. Castiel began to tremble, and Dean grinned evilly. "You know, do you think I could get you to cum like this? Cum into your catheter like a pathetic mental patient as I slick your balls off?"

"Please," he choked out. Dean rolled his eyes, flicking his wrist and making Cas's throat go tight, so that he couldn't speak. And then he watched as Dean picked up the tongs, carefully gripping Cas's balls in them and tugging. He winced, and Dean watched with delight as a pained expression flitted over Cas's face.

"Do you like this, Cas? I know you've always been a bit of a masochist as heart..." He laughed, dragging his fingers over the seam of Cas's balls. His dick twitches in interest, precum pearling at the head involuntarily, and Dean laughed at him. "You're so pathetic, Castiel. And you claim you were once a warrior? Once God's chosen? You can't even resist getting hard for a demon who's about to castrate you."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to beg Dean; to stop him somehow. He wanted to get away. But all he could do was watch in horror as Dean picked up the scalpel and dragged it over his sac. And then he sliced, right down the middle of his ball sac, and Cas wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Instead he just cried, hit tears making tracks down his cheeks as blood poured from between his legs.

And then Dean sliced again, deeper, and Cas felt it as he severed the te down that was keeping his balls attached to his body. He thrashed, piss splattering the inside of the catheter and filling the bag as he lost control of his muscles and his bladder. And Dean was laughing at him, holding his severed balls up for Cas to see and mocking him with his hands.

The surprising thing was that Dean sat there after and he stitched Castiel back up, sewing the skin where his balls used to be back together. And then, once he was done, he took Cas's cock in his hand and he began to stroke the soft flesh, trying to get him hard. Castiel didn't want it to work, but he knew that it would. Dean always managed to get him hard, somehow, when he wanted it the least.

And so he stroked him to hardness, and then he made Castiel orgasm. And then Dean was laughing at him, a sick smile plastered on his face.

"Look at that! I cut your balls off and then you cum for me now even five minutes later. And nothing even came out." 

Castiel sobbed, his whole body shaking with fear and pain and shame. It was then that he realized that he could speak again, and he was just about to ask Dean why he would do such a thing to him when the demon grabbed him by the cheeks and forced him to look up at him.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir," Castiel choked out, sniffling. "I belong to you."


End file.
